Bigger The Better
by Littlest-Angel
Summary: After all, who doesn't like big cuddly koalas? Hayato Introspect Hayato Appreciation


**Bigger The Better;** After all, who doesn't like big cuddly Koalas? Hayato drabble [Hayato appreciation

Introspect on the oh so woefully neglected Hayato :( Meh, I know what it's like to be unhappy with yourself (but eh...I'm kinda the opposite of Hayato...but yay, I'm getting better -dances-)

**Disclaimer;** I asked Kazuki Takahashi one day 'Can I own Yugioh?' And he replied 'Hell no'

Hayato stared at himself in the mirror; a gross mixture of fascination and disgust compelling his features as he observed the reflection staring back at him.

The tiny, black eyes like buttons stitched onto a teddy bear, an unusually rounded large, pink nose, topped off by two spiked bunches on either side of his head that greatly resembled koala ears. Not to mention his figure. After all, who could miss that?

He nibbled on his lip as he heard the voices of his roommates drifting in from the bedroom, slightly stifled by the bathroom door. Juudai and Shou. It was easy to say they were the best friends he'd ever had; they had the ability to look past the incredible bulk and instead saw the person he was beneath the excess skin.

They included him in their group; a lazy duelist such as he who others passed off as nothing but a hindrance. However, they saw the true, loyal friend that lay inside of him, and cherished Hayato as much as he did them. He was eternally grateful to have met the two.

Despite this though...Hayato couldn't help but bestow some resentful jealousy towards them, and as much as he despised himself for it, the feelings of envy remained strong.

It was just...they were both _so skinny_.

Shou was petite and slim, and could -and often did- shrink into the background; a trait that Hayato could never accomplish even if he wanted to.

And Juudai...perfectly balanced Juudai. Not too tall, not too short, an ample amount of muscle to avoid looking scrawny with his lithe form.

But _he_ was...Hayato closed his eyes as bitter realization overcame him. _He could fit _two_ of his friends inside of him._

It was his own fault of course, for consuming the more than necessary amount food in one day, and he could often feel the worried gaze of his friends beating into his back.

That made him feel guilty; Shou had once even 'casually' announced he had been planning a diet to shed some supposed 'excess weight' he'd conveyed over the Summer, and Juudai had leapt it enthusiastically declaring he was developing a 'pot belly' and could use with construing an exercise program. The fake, rehearsed tone of Juudai's voice betrayed them though, and Hayato could tell they had practiced this encounter beforehand.

He opted to humor them however. After all, he realized shamefully that it must have taken a lot of willpower on Juudai's part to even so much as _joke_ about the prospect of cutting down on food.

At that moment Hayato felt more appreciated than he ever had in his life, and thought he must have been blessed by the God's to even encounter such selfless, dedicated friends such as Juudai and Shou.

He tried. Really he did. And it was only by the pained but determined look on Juudai's face as he declined Tome's offering of seconds on fried shrimp did he last as long as a week on his diet. But he just couldn't help himself, and indulged upon as many fatty substances he could on the eighth day as a 'reward' for himself, and after that he just couldn't stop.

He didn't want Shou rendering himself anorexic, of course, he tried -and failed- to convince himself.

Sighing, Hayato decided to make himself some comfort food. The worst possible decision in his case, and he was perfectly aware of that fact. It was the comfort food that had drove himself to his state today; he had long learned the painful lesson that kids could be cruel...

But, as he turned around, he was met with the wide-eyed stare of a very naked Manjoume.

"What the-!" The ebony haired duelist shouted as his pale leg darted back into the bathtub, frantically covering himself with the shower curtain "Can't you see I'm in the shower! What are you doing in here!?"

Hayato just blinked dumbly at him. Had he really been that zoned out that he'd blocked out the sound of running water? He moved to the side with surprising agility as a bar of soap came hurtling through the air at him "I- I didn't realize, I was daydreaming, I didn't know-" he stammered lamely, but all the while couldn't shake the image of that slender ivory leg belonging to the very peeved Ojama Duelist.

Manjoume. He was even thinner than Juudai, and lacked the extra muscle the space-cadet brunette did. However, he had very big hair, and that tended to distract people from his -surprisingly curvy?- figure.

"Whatever" Manjoume dismissed him irritably and gave an impatient flick of his hand "Get me a towel!" he snapped in his bossy tone, but the embarrassed flush on his cheeks lessened the overall effect somewhat.

Obediently, Hayato fetched a towel that had been lain on the side of the sink, politely averting his gaze as he handed it to his fellow Osiris.

He made to leave quickly, before he felt his left foot miss the ground and hit on something imbalanced and slippy, and before he could save himself, he soon found he was skidding on a bar of soap into the toilet.

"Oof!" He groaned as his stomach connected with the hard object, and, to make it worse, he heard Manjoume snort behind him.

He felt stupid as tears of frustration well in his eyes, why was he always such a clumsy oaf? He was such a blundering fool half of the time he admired Juudai and Shou for putting up with him.

However, as he righted himself and turned slightly, he was not met with the degrading stare he expected from Manjoume.

Instead, the usually arrogant boy was gazing at himself in the mirror with -Hayato realized- the same critical stare Hayato had worn minutes beforehand.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Manjoume said quiet, his stare flickering between himself and Hayato, and- was that a _wistful_ look in his eye? No, no, it couldn't be. Hayato discarded the unlikely thought; This was Manjoume Jun, the boy who could never love anyone more than he already did himself. What could such a perfect person have to be jealous of from such a lowly person as Hayato.

Manjoume raised his hand slowly, touching his slightly protruding rib cage, eyes narrowed "So bony..." he cast his gaze to Hayato, a strange look in his eyes "You wouldn't want this, you know"

Hayato opened his mouth, but realized he had no clue of what to say. He didn't have the opportunity to continue, though, as those onyx eyes became guarded once more and Manjoume snapped "Get out, I have to change!"

Hayato thankfully obeyed, scrambling to the door as his mind swam with thoughts and questions. He was so distracted, that he almost ran over Shou, who had been advancing upon the bathroom door.

The short Marufuji smiled up at him as he adjusted his tiny glasses "Hayato! Are you okay-su? You looked very distracted when you went into the bathroom, and I wanted to warn you that Manjoume-kun was in the shower, in case you'd forgotten-su"

"That's okay, Shou, I'm fine now" Hayato returned the grin weakly with a smaller, strained one of his own as he made to sit on the bed beside Juudai, who was already talking animatedly to his imaginary friend ('It's Little Kuriboh, guys, honestly! -No, Asuka, I don't need the nurse!')

But, sensing the rather ominous aura and detached expression contorting Hayato's features, he murmured something and exchanged his chocolate gaze to his friend "Hey, Hayato, you okay? Did Manjoume try to strangle you with the shower head for walking in on him?" he tried to joke, but it only resulted in a feeble twitch at the mouth from Hayato. Juudai's teasing smile dispersed slightly.

"You guys..." Hayato began tentatively, voicing a question he'd been longing to ask for months, but had been too fearful of the answer to speak it aloud "Don't you think I'm a hazard to all of your adventures and things...that I'd just ...slow you down?"

He looked up to see Shou's pitying but weary stare gazing back at him, smiling a little, and Juudai was laughing.

"Why would you think that?" He asked incredulously, blinking with those innocent brown eyes back at Hayato.

"Well...because of my...size" Hayato replied with notable confusion; perhaps Juudai really was that oblivious? However, Shou certainly wasn't, and he was quietly giggling too...Hayato really was at loss.

"We don't care about that!" Shou exclaimed consolingly, sitting next to Hayato as he and Juudai exchanged a sneaky glance.

"Of course not!" Juudai agreed loudly, a devilish smirk in his eye before he and Shou tackled a stunned Hayato the bed "Besides, your more fun to cuddle this way!"

Hayato soon found himself laughing along with them.

Yeah. Round of applause for cheesy endings :o

Eheh, I couldn't help but sneak in that Chazz comment. That boy is curvy! And yes, if you're wondering, that is a HayatoJun moment. Jun is crushing on him! (No, no, I'm totally kidding xp)

Oh, and I had no idea what honorific Juudai and Shou used to address Hayato and vice-versa, so I didn't want to embarrass myself by using one...Did I get Shou's -su's right? It's all very confusing for a lowly dub watcher who only has a few Japanese subbed...

Review please? Give Hayato some love?


End file.
